Wounded Warrior Goddess
by Moongarm
Summary: Takes place after Kanu's injury at the hands of Gentoku in season 3. Loved this scene in the anime, but was upset that it was not capitalized upon, so I gave my own spin on it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ikkitousen nor do I claim to own any of the characters in the anime. Characters mentioned in regards to history were found through my own research and college history classes.

Note: This is my first fanfic posted on this site. It is a re-write of the opening scene to the final episode of season 3 of the anime, Great Guardians. I wrote it with the intention of brushing up on my writing skills, as I had not written a story in over three years. I look forward to any reviews or advice you can give on how I write, don't hold back.

* * *

Wounded Warrior Goddess

Gazing up at the pale night sky, a figure sat with her back against the wall to the house. The gentle breeze sweeping through her long, midnight blue hair, illuminated by the full moon her appearance was more akin to a goddess, if not for the numerous bandages and wounds shrouding her otherwise flawless skin. Deep in thought, she continued to stare at the night sky, enjoying the feel of the breeze flowing across her still form.

Her entire life, very few could match her prowess in combat, her Magatama was that of the legendary Tiger General, Guan Yu. An imposing figure, he wielded the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade and rode the famous steed, Red Hare into battle. Having sworn an oath to his brothers Liu Bei and Zhang Fei, Guan Yu was known for his fierce loyalty to the Shu kingdom. Unparalleled on the battlefield, he was one of the greatest generals of all time.

Much like how Guan Yu was viewed in his time, Kanu is widely regarded as one of the strongest Toushi. Capable of going toe-to-toe with Hakufu in her dragon form, her combat ability rivals that of the three supreme leaders. Aside from her strength, her loyalty to Gentoku is also reminiscent of Guan Yu. Willing to let herself be captured in return for Gentoku's safety, and even refusing to break out from her captivity because it might place her leader in danger, Kanu is arguably closer to this incarnation of Liu Bei than the real Guan Yu was. The oath of sisterhood that she took with Gentoku and Chouhi has bonded the three of them for life, similar to the first Peach Garden Oath that was taken 1800 years ago. The happiest moments in Kanu's life have been spent with Gentoku, she has even gone so far as to confess that she loves her to Koukin of Nanyo Academy…

* * *

"Do you love Sonsaku?" Kanu asks abruptly.

Shocked by the question, Koukin stammers to respond, his face burning red with embarrassment. "Why…Why do you ask that?"

She smiles brightly, a serene look spreading across her face, eyes glazing over as memories flash before her eyes, "I love Gentoku….Being born in the same era, knowing her, and living with her makes me happier than anything or anyone else ever could. Even though it is a predestined fate from the past, I am happy."

* * *

Smiling softly as she remembers that day. _Strange how the destinies of these two schools have changed so much. What were once enemies in the past are now friends. _During the recreated Battle of ChiBi, Nanyo and Seito fought side by side to defeat Kyosho and Sousou's Red Dragon. Since then, the newfound friends have spent more time together, even going to the beach once. _Most of the situations in which we interact are not friendly ones, as is the nature of the Toushi. Still, taking down Sousou and the most recent attack…_Her thoughts are interrupted by the searing pain in her left chest, above the heart. Her left hand darts from the resting position on her knee to the wound in her chest, teeth clenched as she seethes in pain. Kanu's once bright mood darkening immediately as the day's events play through her mind.

* * *

Pulling her hand back with the intention of plunging it into Hakufu like a spear, the possessed Gentoku did not see Kanu place herself between the two of them, only realizing it as her hand entered hot flesh, blood oozing from the wound. Surprise flashing across her face, not anticipating this turn of events.

Kanu grasps her forearm, fingers still embedded in her upper left chest, above the heart. _How strange the sensation of her hand inside me…_"Gentoku, stop this!" She pleads with as much force as she can muster.

Hakufu stands up shakily, staying behind Kanu. "Why are you doing this? You two were always so close, every time I saw either of you, the other was never too far. Was that all a lie?"

If not for the pain of the wound, Kanu may have smiled, "You always say dumb things Hakufu." The piercing agony is replaced with a feeling of happiness, "our friendship was not built on lies. Our oath of sisters, we vowed to die on the same day, will not be broken." Her pale blue eyes staring into Gentoku's emerald green eyes, seeing her words resonate with the real Gentoku within her, trapped in her own body. "She is being controlled by someone," glancing over her shoulder she addresses Hakufu, "can you leave me and Gentoku alone?"

Grinning mischievously, Hakufu readily agrees, "sure thing, I'll take care of the others." She takes off to join the fight between Seito's Toushi and her friends from Nanyo.

Turning her attention back to Gentoku, neither of them moving as they gaze into each other's eyes. Kanu notices that Gentoku's once bright eyes now have a dark quality to them, her pupils a distorted shape from their usual round appearance. Gentoku breaks the silence, "Kan-san, you look like you are prepared to die." Smiling venomously, enjoying the pain inflicted on Kanu.

Kanu answers immediately, "I am only prepared to die if it is Gentoku that kills me. You look like Gentoku, but you are not her."

"…I don't understand what you are saying," she mutters as she forces her hand deeper into Kanu's chest, blood flowing freely from the wound. Her's eyes and mouth open in shock in response, mustering her strength she tries one more time to reach the real Gentoku.

Stumbling forward, she embraces her possessed leader, her hand still buried in Kanu's chest. Pulling her head into the crook of her neck, Kanu whispers into her ear, "Gentoku, I know you can hear me. Please listen to what I have to say." Her legs shaking with the effort of standing up, each beat of her heart drains more of her life, but she presses on. "What I say is the truth. I have been very happy, because I serve a ruler that I will give my life for." Closing her eyes she pulls Gentoku closer, the pain leaving her body as she feels a calming peace overcome her, "I am glad you are a peace-loving ruler, and so very kind. That is why I wanted to fight for you, and protect you." Her voice breaks as she feels the end drawing near, tears flowing from her eyes as she holds her friend one last time, "my heart will always be with you, Gen…toku."

Her strength evaporating, she loses her grip and falls to the ground, unable to stand any longer. The force that controlled Gentoku is shattered, having heard what Kanu said to her, she collapses next to her fallen friend, "Kan-san!" Pulling Kanu into an upright position, she hugs her tightly, screaming to the heavens "I'm sorry, Kan-san!" As tears burst from her eyes, her body shaking violently with grief.

Opening her eyes slightly, she hears and feels Gentoku holding her, smiling happily as a tear rolls down her cheek, she whispers, "I'm glad." She allows the darkness to envelope her, content knowing that Gentoku is herself once again.

* * *

Sighing heavily, the pain from the wound easing abruptly, she ponders the events of that day, _I have not seen Gentoku since then, wonder if she is okay._ Observing the pale moon, she loses herself to her thoughts once again, not hearing the approaching footsteps. "Kan-san." A voice says softly. Startled, she looks to her left, seeing Gentoku standing with a small smile on her face, her emerald eyes no longer distorted, and have reverted to their once radiant selves. "You shouldn't be wandering around you know, Kan-san needs her rest," she says playfully.

Kanu looks at the night sky, the cascading waves of hair obscuring the left side of her face, "I'm sorry, I wanted to feel the breeze." She responds softly.

Gentoku walks closer to her sitting friend, settling to the floor to her left. Remaining silent, she reaches to Kanu's left shoulder, and pulls her shirt down far enough so she can inspect the healing wound in her chest. Kanu visibly stiffens as she pulls her shirt down, _What is she doing?_ Choosing to remain still, she waits for Gentoku's reaction. "It seems to be healing nicely, how does it feel?" She asks hesitantly.

She looks into Gentoku's eyes, noting the warmth that they show, "it hurts sometimes, but it is healing quickly." Smiling warmly at her as she pulls her shirt back up over her shoulder, her hand bumping into something on the ground, _Oh I almost forgot about this_. She picks up the book with her hand, presenting it to Gentoku, "I meant to give this back to you."

She looks at the object in her hand, then back up to the brilliant pool of blue eyes, smiling warmly, "I want you to keep it, I gave it to you remember?" Her hand gently pushing the book back to her.

A puzzled look flashes across her face as she looks at the book, "but you weren't yourself when you gave it to me…"

"I know I wasn't," Gentoku mutters softly, staring at her hands as if they were a foreign creature. Her demeanor changes suddenly, a hopeful look crossing her face, "but I always wanted you to start reading."

This admission draws Kanu's attention from the book back to her eyes, "you wanted me to start reading?" Unsure why her leader would want her protector to do such a thing, she eagerly awaits an answer.

"Of course, you can learn so much from reading…and besides, although I was not myself, I felt happy knowing that I gave the book I love the most to the person I love the most." Gentoku answered happily.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she heard these words, "the person you love the most?" _Did I just hear that right?_

"Yes, what better way to grow a relationship than that?" Her once bright mood changing abruptly, her gaze falling to the floor as she mutters, "or maybe it is just me hoping that the person feels the same way."

"Feels the same way?" She asks with curiousity.

"Yes, to love someone but not knowing if they love me back, it is a lonely feeling. I wonder if I will ever find someone like that." Leaning her back against the side of the house, she rests her head against Kanu's shoulder, turning her gaze to the heavens.

_Gentoku…_she follows her leader's eyes to the sky once again. _Where do we go from here?_

Perched on a branch overlooking the resting pair, Shuikyou Sensei sits with an amused expression on his face. "They will be fine after all," he too observes the sky, content with the knowledge that Seito Academy is whole once again.

* * *

Relatively short I am aware. It was intentional. I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to do the characters, and the scene, justice.


End file.
